Bad End Knight
|name = Bad End Knight}} is the first episode of Whodunnit: Genovia Academy. Storyline Professor Ozpin: 8 unlucky students will arrive shortly at Genovia Academy located in Florida, ready to play a diabolical game of life or death. The contestants will be knocked off one by one and the last person standing wins a quarter of a million dollars, unmasking whodunnit. The scene shifts to Genovia Academy, in which Prof. Ozpin has been asked to be the butler. 8 people come walking up a walkway up into Genovia Academy. Wow, this school is amazing! How did I manage to get here? I mean really I cant believe what I am seeing! The view from vail got nothing on this! I have been wanting to come to this school for years! This place is amazing and better than any other school in the entire world! Ok, this place in nice. I absolutely love it here. Where will we be staying? Who knows, this place is so huge there have to be hundreds of rooms in this place! Ok, so this place is nice. My place is larger and better! Wow, what's your name? Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the "Schnee Power Corperation". Now where will we be staying I would like to put my bags down and rest! Calm down princess, someone will be here soon. Sit down now will you. I am Blake the daughter of the Headmaster Ozpin coming here to become a teacher ere at Genovia Academy. I am very swift and smart and very fast. You will usually find me in the library or in the gym. Thanks! What's your name? Blake Belladona. And you? Yang Xiao Long. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Ok I'm Ruby Rose. Adam Killian. Juan Arc. Melanie Malachite. Miltiades Malachite. Are you two sisters? Yes. We came here to learn to the arts of management to take over the family buisness! What about you Juan? I came to this school to learn and to get a better job to support my family. I need to be careful about who I talk to and who I hang out with. I just came here to learn and to get a better degree to help and support my family. Wow, that is amazing. Hey Adam what are you doing here? My father owns a business and he wants me to take over the company after I graduate. Adam is about to say something when all of the sudden a man walks in to the room. Hey does anyone notice that guy walking down the stairs? : Welcome to Genovia Academy my name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster here at this amazing academy! Over the next few weeks I will help you settle in to this amazing academy and to help you with your every need! Also to help you is my assistant professor Ms. Goodwitch. Professor Ozpin gathers all the students and escorts them to their rooms where they are able to leave their stuff and relax. The scene changes and we see Juan in his room unpacking. Wow, this room is amazing. I wonder what else is around here? Hey yang where are you staying? Next door. Isn't this place amazing or what? Are you doing anything later? Nothing, just going to walk around the campus. I want to see what's around here. How about you meet me downstairs in just a few minutes and we can take a walk together. Ok thanks Yang, I'll see you in a bit. Juan heads downstairs and notices a hallway with lots of different thing from armor to paintings and starts walking down the hallway. The scene changes to Yang, Ruby, Blake And Weiss in their rooms when all of the sudden they hear a loud crash and run out of their room to find out what happened. Oh my god! JUAN!! Whats going on?? What happened I heard a loud crash?? The camera goes around to Juan with a knight armor over his body and a knife in his back. Isn't that Juan?? The professor runs in from the hallway that Juan was killed in. My dear students this is now a crime scene please follow me into the library. The students follow the Professor into the library and is about to explain what happened. Students as you know, Juan has been killed. The killer has left me a note in my quarters. Welcome Mortals, Here you will be tested in the ways of deduction to see if you can figure out who I am, but beware I am someone amongst all of you. Juan here was shy, quiet and very self-conscious. He never would be worthy enough to figure out who I am. On the other hand you all might be worthy. Just because I only killed Juan doesn't mean I'll stop. If you are proven unworthy you will be next! I will allow you to examine 1 of 3 locations : The Crime Scene, The Victims Lats Known Whereabouts And The Morgue where you will be able to examine the body of the victim. Don't fail me! From, You Killer Each of you will be able to examine one allowed area. Make your decisions now! All of the people converse and after a few minutes the players stop talking and Ozpin re-enters the room. I guess all of you have made your decisions. Who would like to go to the last known whereabouts? Blake and Yang raise their hands! You may head into the main foyer to investigate. Who would like to go to the crime scene? Melanie, Miltiades And Adam raise their hands. Please wait in here because of the closeness to the last known whereabouts. So Ruby and Weiss please follow me to the Morgue. The scene shits to Blake and Yang in the main foyer. Blake is looking into the hallway that Juan was killed in. Look at this wall. There is a hidden door in the wall. Blake pulls the door out and reveals a wall that looks real. I thought that there was a wall there. Hmmm. Maybe the had something set up behind this. Yang turns to look at the main table and finds a note addressed to Juan. This is really weird. I din't see that note when we came downstairs. No Kidding..... This is really weird, who would kill Juan because he was shy and quiet. That is just downright wrong and ruthless. This killer has no conscious. The scene shifts to Ruby and Weiss in The Morgue Poor Juan, what did he do to anyone to deserve that fate like that?? Your right, no one deserves to be killed. The camera focus on Juan's body in the morgue. Ruby and Weiss search the body and find a wound on his back where everyone saw the knife in his back. But Weiss points out Juan's legs have bruising on them, in a fine line. What do you thin this is. (Pointing at his legs) Maybe he tripped on a wire or something. Wait look at his chest. Really Ruby??? No just look. He has the same wire line on his chest. Thats very weird. Hey look there is blood on the table turn him over Ruby and Weiss turn Juan over and see that there is a hole in his neck and find a bullet in the hole but further in the neck. He wasn't killed by the knife in the back, he was shot with some sort of gun. Well I can't seem to find anything else. Maybe we should leave. We should keep this info and see what everyone else found. The scene changes to the scene of the crime and the sisters and adam are at the scene of the crime. What do we have here? A fallen set of armor. Stop! Don't move! There is a trip wire. Let me take a look at this. Adam walks around to the back of the armor stand and finds a wire trap. So this is how the armor fell. The armor was rigged and it was pushed off the stand and the armors knife went into his backed because it was placed there. Well, I think our work here is done because I don't see anything else. All of the guests meet in the library to have lunch and discuss what they found. Well all of you should eat after a long day of investigating. After lunch each one of you will head into the master office and state your case to the killer themself. Be careful about what you say, because one wrong thing and you could be next. Enjoy! Adam and the sisters are still together. I think we shouldn't tell Blake about the wire trap. She is disturbing and I don't trust her. Same here I wont say anything to her. Ruby, Yang And Weiss are conversing and are talking to each other. I dont trust adam and the 2 sisters we should say anything to them. Yang And Weiss: Agreed I trust Blake, we should tell her what happened. The others start conversing with each other and after awhile Ozpin comes and takes them each to the Master Office to State Their Case. I feel like I know what happened to Juan, I'm not worried. I know how Juan was killed and I know enough to stay alive although people don't trust me or my sister. Well, you are one sick person. Killing someone because of their behavior! Thanks just down right wrong. First you opened the moveable wall so that Juan could enter and you left him the note so he would enter the hallway Then after he read the note we saw the moveable wall and opened it and wanted to start exploring. But you had different plans for him He went into the hallway and tripped the trap and was killed by the knife with the armor. You waited in the parlor and shot Juan from behind and killed him then he tripped on a wire and the armor fell on him. The armor was rigged to fall on hom which crushed him and the knife was overkill. Your smart, thats why you killed Juan Blake I think you killed Juan Adam I know you killed Juan Adam You're a cold blooded killer Adam After a few hours later everyone gathers in the dining hall and are eating when Ozpin walks in. The killer has left me notes to give to all of you. Congrats to Weiss you have guessed the death correctly. I will explain what happened to Juan for all of you who didn't guess correctly. Juan came downstairs to look around when he came across the note. Once he saw that it was all over. I waited in the parlor with my gun and aimed at him when he entered the hallway. I fired and he fell into the trap with the knight gear. The knife was moved to make sure that it entered his back making it look like he was killed by a knife but really he was shot with a gun. Well once everyone is done with dinner you may head up to your room to and turn in for the night. All the guests head to their rooms and the camera goes between Melanie and Miltiades. Tonight I hope I don't die and that the killer will have mercy on me. '' I don't want to die and yet I don't want my sister to die. I hope I just live tonight'' It is 7:15 A.M. in the morning and Miltiades is heading down into the breakfast bar to have breakfast when she opens the door her body falls down on the floor, cold and dead. She is found when Blake comes down to eat breakfast. Cards Trivia *All of the Characters and their names are used in the anime RWBY. Find out more at rwby.wikia.com Category:Fanon Episode Category:Genovia Academy Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Episode 1 Category:Bad End Knight Category:Jmuniz1501